Breaking Through
by Tina101
Summary: She's not talking, and he's deadset on findging out why. HG. Rated just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Out**

**Chapter 1:**

_Her bare feet pounded against the cold, hard ground. What was left of her robes flew behind her. She took a chance, and glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, her captures were following her. She was almost there. She could see the light from the kitchen window. Her Mother must have put a candle in the window, so she could find their house again. Almost there, only a little farther. She saw the back door open, and a figure stand in the doorway. Mum! Only a little further! _

_When she was sure that her Mother could hear her, Ginny Weasley called out, "Help! Help me please!" _

Ginny Weasley shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. She had had that nightmare again. Normally, those words, help, help me please, wouldn't mean anything to a person, they're just words, but to Ginny Weasley they were her life. Five years ago, those were her last words. She hasn't said a single word in five years. She hasn't been out of her house in three. She just sat in her own small house, thinking about what had happened to her after the Last Battle. She had been abducted by Death Eaters, and tortured beyond her wildest imagination. She had managed to escape her captors after a week, but she never told anyone what had happened to her. her only communication with the people around her were hand signs (including some explicit ones to her _lovely_ brother Ron after he kept badgering her to tell him what had happened to her), nodding or shaking her head, other forms of body language, and the occasional quill and parchment. After living with her parents with two years, Ginny bought a small house down the street from them. She needed to get on with her own life, to the best of her ability. Ginny rolled over in bed. It was already 7 in the morning! Not wanting to go back to sleep, and risk having another nightmare, Ginny climbed out of bed, and started her day.

Meanwhile, and the Burrow, things were just getting started too. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were visiting Molly and Arthur for breakfast. Harry took a long drink of coffee. He had taken the day off, and knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do today.

"Um…Molly, I have a question to ask you," Harry said. Molly placed a plate of bagels on the table.

"What is it, Harry?" Molly asked him.

"I have the day off today, and I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I went to go see Ginny." Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"You're wasting your time, mate. We've all been down to see Ginny, but she won't say anything to anyone," Ron said.

"I know, but I think that I can change that." Molly placed a hand on Harry shoulder.

"Harry," she started. "There's no way Arthur _or_ I could stop you from going to visit Ginny. I think it might do her some good to see a familiar face. You remember where she lives, right?" Harry nodded. When Ginny had first moved in to her house, Harry would walk by it all the time in hopes of seeing Ginny.

"Yeah, I remember where she lives."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished up breakfast, and began to help Molly clean up. Hermione Disapparated to her work at St. Mungo's, and Ron Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic where he worked.

"Harry, you should go and see Ginny soon," Molly said.

"What if she's asleep?" Harry asked her.

"Ginny's always been one to get up early. Could you bring her these?" Molly handed him a plate of desserts. "I want to be sure that she's getting enough to eat." Harry took the plate, and gave Molly a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back to let you know how things went later," he said, and he too Disapparated.

Meanwhile, Ginny was getting ready for another quiet day. She made herself a small breakfast of coffee and cereal, before settling down with a book in the family room. She was getting into the murder mystery Hermione had sent her, when she thought she heard a noise coming from her backyard. Sighing, she put her book aside, and went to look outside. Nothing, just a beautiful view of the countryside. That's why she had chosen that particular house, it had an _amazing_ view.

Harry walked up the path to Ginny's house. It was a small brick house with a brown fence surrounding it. It looked like someone had kept the yard in relatively good condition, but the Weasleys had said that they _never_ saw Ginny outside during the day.

"She must take care of her yard at night when no one's looking," Harry said to himself. He approached the front door, and knocked lightly. When no one answered after the second time he knocked, he tried the doorknob. He happily found it unlocked, and cautiously entered the house. Slowly, he walked through the rooms, looking around, taking it all in. it was a simple house, not a photograph in sight of the Weasleys, or any of Ginny's friends. When he got to the family room, he saw her looking out the window.

"Ginny?" he said quietly.

Ginny enjoyed her solitude; she didn't like the busy life her parents had led. Sure, working for the Order was for a great cause, but it was just too much for her. She hadn't had a guest over in more than four months, and liked to keep it that way. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear the knock on the door. She also didn't hear that person enter her house, and walk up behind her. She wouldn't have realized that Harry Potter, her only love was standing right behind her if he hadn't said her name.

**A/N:** This is just a test-chapter of sorts. Let me know what you think! It'll be short, no more than 10 chapters long, and that's pushing it! Got to go to bed now! Leave a review!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **The stuff in italics is what Ginny's writing down!

Ginny spun around, her wand out. She slowly lowered it when she saw who it was. She turned back around with a huff.

"Come on, Ginny," Harry said softly. "Don't do this to me. I wanted to come and see you. I wanted to see how you've been. I admit, I should've come by tons of times before, but I thought that you hated me."

Ginny looked over her shoulder, and gave him a look that said, "I do." Harry took a few steps forward, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She immediately pushed it off, and walked away.

"Don't do this to me, Gin. I'm worried about you. Your family's worried about you….everyone in the Order's worried about you! Why won't you talk to any of us?" Ginny sat down on the couch, and Harry sat next to her. She picked up a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write. She finished what she was saying, and shoved the parchment into Harry's face.

_It's too complicated. Besides, what can you do about it? It's been five years!_ Harry read it, and looked at her.

"I can help you Ginny. We can find out who took you," he said. Ginny shook her head rapidly.

_NO!_

"Okay, but just remember, I'm always here to listen, just send me an owl, I don't care how late it is." Harry stood up from his seat on the couch. "I miss you, Ginny." He leaned down, and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. Caught up in the moment, Ginny began to kiss him back. She finally came to her senses, and slapped him. Slightly startled, Harry made for the front door. He turned around; she wasn't looking, so he placed a picture of the two of them with Ron and Hermione on the table in the foyer for her. "Goodbye, Ginny," he said before leaving.

Ginny sat back down on the couch. Her head was spinning. Harry had actually kissed her! She had thought that he had moved on, and found someone much more beautiful than her to be with, but no….he wanted her. Ginny felt like screaming at the top of her lungs with joy, and yet, at the same time she wanted to jump off the roof. Harry was back. It wouldn't be long before Ron came by, or Hermione, or one of her other brothers. Sure, Hermione sent her books every week or so, but that was it. No letters, no messages, nothing. Hermione knew that Ginny would talk when she was ready. Ginny picked up the book she had been reading, and continued.

Later that night, Ginny was locking up when she saw a small piece of paper on the table by the front door. She picked it up, and found her favorite picture of her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were all sitting on the couch in the Common Room back at Hogwarts. Ginny was on Harry's lap, while Hermione was on Ron's. They all had _huge_ smiles on their faces, and were laughing at some unknown joke. Ginny couldn't take any longer; she began to cry. Her silent tears slid down her face and onto the photograph. She took the photo, and placed it on the mantel in the other room where she'd see it everyday. She had a feeling deep down in her heart that Harry would be back the next day to see her. She didn't know how, but she somehow knew that he would be back to visit her.

Sure enough, the next day, Harry went back to Ginny's house. He didn't bother knocking on the door, because he was afraid that she wouldn't answer it. Instead, he walked right in. Ginny was curled up on the window-seat in her bedroom. This time, she heard Harry enter. She turned around, and Harry could see a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Hello Gin," he said quietly from the doorway. "Sorry I didn't knock, I was afraid that you wouldn't answer it."

Ginny made a face and shook her head as if to say, "I would have answered it." Harry walked across the room, and stood next to her. When he put his hand on her face, she quickly turned away. Harry withdrew his hand.

"I see you found the picture I left you," he said. Ginny nodded, still looking out the window. Harry crouched down next to her. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Ginny. I guess I just missed how we used to be. So happy, and so madly in love. And then, and then you were taken. You've never been the same again, and I wished everyday that you were gone that it was me in your place. I wished that I was the one that went through all the pain and suffering that you were going through." Ginny picked up the piece of parchment next to her.

_You had been through enough; it wouldn't be fair to you to put you through more_.

"I'll tell you what's not fair, Ginny. That you won't tell me what's wrong with you. It's been five years, and you think that no one cares, but we do." Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, it's true! Please, come back to the Burrow for dinner or something." Yet again, Ginny shook her head no. She was being stubborn, just like when she was younger.

Harry stood up. "I love you Ginny," he whispered in her ear before leaving her alone. Ginny stood up, and ran after Harry. She grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around. She gave him a strange look, but somehow, he understood.

"I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry," he said before slipping out of her grasp, and leaving. Ginny smiled to herself, as she returned to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry went over to Ron and Hermione's for dinner that night. They talked about Quidditch and work all through dinner, but during dessert, the conversation took an unexpected turn.

"Harry, Mum told me that you went and saw Ginny," Ron said. Harry stopped eating. He nodded. "How is she?"

"She still won't talk. I asked her if she'd come to dinner at the Burrow, but she seemed so stubborn about not going. I can't get anything out of her. She won't even give me the slightest clue about why she's doing this." Hermione placed a comforting hand over his.

"I think seeing you will eventually bring her around Harry. She's madly in love with you," she said. Both Harry and Ron looked at her.

"How do you know?" they both asked at the same time.

"Women's intuition," she said simply. "She may act like she hates you now, but most likely, you're the one she's going to open up to. I mean, look at me and Ron. We acted like we hated each other for nearly 6 years, but we really loved each other the whole time. Love's complicated, and yet _very_ powerful. Just give her some time." Ron and Harry shook their heads. Hermione seemed to know more about Ginny than they did, and of the three of them, she actually was the _least_ close with her, but not by much. Harry stood up from his seat.

"I don't know, 'Mione, I'm really worried about Ginny. It can't be that healthy for her to keep all these feelings bottled up inside. Once she comes out, if she ever does, I'm afraid that it'll lead to a total break-down."

"Let me know the next time you're going to visit her, I'd like to talk to her," Hermione said quietly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask her before I just brought you over. The last thing I need is her mad at me." Hermione nodded.

"I understand," she said right before Harry Disapparated with a _pop_.

When Harry got home, he immediately pulled out a photo album that was resting on the bookshelf in his room. On the front, it said, _Hogwarts_, and under it was the emblem from the school. On the first page was a copy of the picture Harry had given Ginny. Each page had pictures and mementos from school. Harry had contacted Colin to see if he had any pictures that he could use. Slowly, he flipped through the photos. At the end was _his_ favorite. It was back in his sixth year, when he had first kissed Ginny. He remembered the magic and spontaneity of the moment, and how angry Ron had been at him for kissing his kid sister. Harry smiled, as he lay down on the bed, the album still open.

Meanwhile, Ginny had taken the photo that Harry had given her down off the mantelpiece, and sat down on the couch staring at it. She must have stared at it for hours, deep in thought and memories, both good and bad. She remembered when Harry kissed her. She remembered fighting alongside him at the Last Battle, and she remembered….the fear of not ever seeing him again. Silent tears slid down her cheek as she too fell asleep where she was, picture still in hand.

That's where Harry found Ginny the next morning when he went to visit, asleep on the couch. He smiled as he saw her sleep peacefully. God was she beautiful! Suddenly, her face twisted into an expression of fear and panic. She began to thrash around, moaning softly.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Harry said firmly as he shook her awake. Ginny's eyes flew open; she had on an expression of pure terror. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, clinging as if her life depended on it. Harry began to stroke her back. "Don't worry, I'm here now, don't worry about it." He noticed that she was crying. "Was it about the Last Battle?" he asked, she nodded. "I'm here now, I'm going to protect you…don't worry about it."

Ginny let go of his neck, and looked deep into his emerald green eyes. Before either of them could comprehend what they were doing, they leaned in for the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Ginny pulled back, and got lost in his eyes. She decided that the end to her silence was long overdue.

"Harry," she said in a raspy voice that was from years of disuse.

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know, but I'll make it up to you. Here's an update on my other fan fictions. A lot's going on at my house….my Dad's having heart surgery in a week, and my _lovely_ teachers have selected now to assign more projects! Anyway, please keep my family, and my friend's family (his Dad has 6 months to live) in your prayers. There _will_ be a sequel to _Her Story_ and its called _The Road to Recovery_. It'll be short, but good….Ian makes an appearance! I'm also editing _Hermione's Trial_, and there will be a sequel to that one too. I'm also writing a Lily/James one called _Perfect_, I stopped writing it because it became a reality to me (you have to read it to understand it). So, that's the latest on my writing, much love!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Harry looked at Ginny in shock. He wasn't sure if he had heard it…it had been barely a whisper carried by the wind.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and said, "Ginny?" Ginny nodded. A single tear slid down her face.

"Hello Harry," she said in her raspy voice. It was a little stronger than last time. Harry smiled, and kissed her again.

"You have no clue as to how long I've waited to hear your beautiful voice. Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny fell silent again, and shook her head. "Why not?" Ginny picked up a piece of paper, and began to write on it.

_It's too hard. I knew that hearing my voice would make you feel better._

"So…this is just a one time thing?" She nodded. "Why?"

_I don't want to talk about it. Please, just leave. Come back tomorrow._

"Before I leave, I have a question. I was at Ron and Hermione's last night, they got married you know. Anyway, Hermione wanted to know if she could come and visit you. I told her that I'd ask. Is it alright if Hermione comes over tomorrow?" Ginny shrugged.

_I guess you could bring Hermione tomorrow. You aren't going to tell them about today, are you?_

"No, it's not my place." With one final kiss on the cheek, Harry left Ginny alone to her thoughts.

Harry Apparated outside Ron and Hermione's house, and knocked on the door. He could hear someone walk towards the door, and Hermione answered it.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Harry smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey, 'Mione. I just came from Ginny's," he said.

"Come in, I'm sure Ron would like to hear this," she said, stepping aside so Harry could enter their house. Ron was sitting in the family room, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said. Ron stood up, and put away the paper. "I just came from your sister's house."  
"How did things go?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry sat down on the couch, and sighed. "Is she talking?"

"No," Harry said. He wasn't going to break his word to Ginny. "She's still not talking, but she said that Hermione could come with me tomorrow."  
"What about me?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't ask, and no offense Ron, but I don't need her mad at me. If she _did_ get mad at me, then she probably won't tell me what happened to her, and that's the last thing I need."

Ron looked disappointed, but said, "That's okay, I understand. Could you tell her that I love her, and that I'm worried about her?" Harry nodded, and looked at his watch.

"I have to go into work for a few hours, I'll be here around 2:00 PM tomorrow to get you 'Mione, that alright?"

"Yeah, we'll see you then."

Harry left. Hermione went over to Ron, and sat on his lap. She ran her fingers through his fiery red hair.

"You're upset because you're not going to go and see Ginny tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked him. Ron nodded.

"She's my kid sister, I don't understand why I can't go and see her." Hermione kissed him.

"Because if you show up, and Ginny gets mad at Harry for not telling her that you were coming, then all hopes of finding out what happened to her are completely gone."

"I guess so," Ron said before kissing Hermione. They became completely caught up in each other. "I love you," he whispered into her neck between kisses. Hermione smiled, and told him that she loved him too.

Ginny was a nervous wreck all the next day. Harry was bringing Hermione by some time that day, and she knew that pretty soon it would be one of her brothers, or her parents, or one of the members of the Order, and she couldn't take that. She liked her life of solitude. It was hard to believe that just a few days before she hadn't seen Harry, the love of her life, in 5 years. Now, and now, he was coming by daily to see her, and trying to find out what was wrong with her. Ginny was making herself a snack when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock. It was 2:15 PM. It had to be Harry and Hermione. Wiping her hands on her robes, she answered the door.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione, giving her friend a warm hug. Ginny couldn't help but smile slightly, but quickly stopped. It was too late though, Harry had seen her smiling, and smiled back. "It's _great_ to see you!" Hermione exclaimed, finally letting go of her friend. Ginny stood to the side, and motioned for her and Harry to come in. Harry led Hermione to the family room where she sat on the chair, and Harry sat on the couch. Ginny sat down lightly next to Harry.

"Ron says hi, and wants you to know that he loves you," Harry told her. Ginny nodded. Then, she pulled out a piece of parchment (she started to keep one with her all the time, along with a quill), and began to write on it.

_Thanks for the books, 'Mione, I have a whole bunch of them to return to you_. Harry read to message out loud so Hermione could hear.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've read all of them already," Hermione said, waving her hand as if to wave the thought away. "I'm glad you liked them."

_They're addictive. I'll start one, and before I know it, I've read three or four that day! I get lost in them, and forget about everything else._ Hermione laughed.

"I'm the same way, except I have Ron bugging me to stop reading and go out with him or something." Ginny smiled. That was so like Ron and Hermione.

The threesome chatted for almost an hour, before Hermione changed the subject to something more secretive to Ginny.

"Ginny," she said. "May I ask you a personal question?" Ginny seemed hesitant, but nodded. "Why did you leave? Surely someone could have helped you through this!" Ginny looked away, close to tears. Hands shaking, she picked up a new piece of parchment.

_No offence, 'Mione, but I don't want to talk about it. I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's time that you got home._ Hermione nodded, and stood up.

"It was good to see you again," she said, somewhat stiffly before Disapparating back to her house.

Harry turned to Ginny, and demanded, "What was _that_ about?" Ginny looked at him with penetrating eyes.

_I don't want to talk about what happened to me._

"You were talking yesterday, why won't you talk to me now?" he asked, taking her face in his hands. Ginny tried to look away, but she couldn't for some reason. She bit her bottom lip. Harry ran his fingers through her bright red hair. "Talk to me Ginny. Tell me what happened….please." Ginny looked at him is disbelief. He looked like he was about to cry. With a small smile, she brushed away the single tear that slid down his cheek.

"You want to talk….fine. We'll talk then," she said quietly.

**A/N:** Don't know when I'll be able to update again….maybe tomorrow, but that's pushing it. For those of you who've read _Her Story_ or _Happy Birthday, Harry_, then you remember me talking about my uncle being in the hospital. Well, he was a lot better, and then he died this morning. I'll be at his funeral (four hours away) on Friday, and then my Dad's cousin's husband's on Saturday. I'll be back Sunday, but then on Tuesday my dad's having heart surgery. I'll try to update soon though! Much love!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"You really want to talk?" Harry asked Ginny, making sure that he had heard her correctly. Ginny nodded, and sat down on the couch. Harry sat down next to her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Ginny stood up, and brushed him off of her.

"Let's talk about how in the past five years you've only come to see me a handful of times! Let's talk about how not once you have tried to help me, tried to find out that did this to me, or at the _very_ least provided a shoulder for me to cry on! Let's talk about that!"

"That's a lie, Ginny, and you know it!" exclaimed Harry, standing up. "I did try to help you. Do you remember the last time I came before this week? I _tried_ to get you to talk. I _tried_ to find out who did this to you, but do you remember the note you gave me, because I do! It said, 'The hell with you Harry Potter! Get out! I never want to see you again!' That week that you were gone was my worst nightmare. I thought that I would have to go on without you, but I knew that I couldn't. Don't you _dare_ start to say that I don't care about you, Ginny, because I still love you. You might hate me, and I can live with that, but I want you to know the truth. How I didn't sleep _once_ while you were gone. How I spent every second of sunlight looking for you! That's what I want you to know. If you want me gone, fine, I'll leave. Just make sure that you know that it was _you_ who drove me out, I didn't leave on my own!"

"Get out," Ginny said through her teeth before running halfway up the stairs. She spun around, and yelled, "GET OUT!"

Harry pivoted on his heels, and threw open the front door. There, standing in shock was Ron. Luckily, Ginny didn't see him; she had already locked herself in her room. Ron looked like he didn't know what to think.

"I guess we should talk," Harry said quietly.

"I guess so, especially since you didn't tell me that Ginny was talking again! Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron replied.

"Why don't we go for a walk? It's complicated."

"Fine, but this better be good, or else you're in a lot of trouble."

Ron and Harry walked down the street. Neither one said anything at first. Both were lost in their own thoughts. It was Harry that spoke first.

"Ginny started talking yesterday, and I told her that I wouldn't tell you about her talking. It wasn't my place. It was her choice to stop talking, so it's her choice to tell everyone that she's talking again. I also didn't think she'd want a swarm of people at her house making a big deal out of it quite yet," he said.

"Then what were you guys fighting about? I could hear to yelling outside."

"She wanted to know why I had stopped coming to visit her. I told her the truth; that she had told me to get out of her life the last time I had seen her. I wasn't going to let your sister pin something on me that wasn't my fault."

"So, you guys were fighting because Ginny had accused you of not coming to visit her when she had told you to get out of her life before? Wow, that's something me and Hermione would do." The friends stopped. They were outside of Ginny's house again. They had just walked down the street and back. Ron looked at the upper level, and could have sworn that he saw a flash of red, but couldn't be 100 sure.

"I'm going to go and apologize for yelling," Harry said quietly. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Yeah, later," Ron said patting Harry on the back before Disapparating back to his own house. Taking a deep breath, Harry went into Ginny's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Ginny was sitting on her window seat in her room when Harry found her. Her knees were drawn to her chest with her arms and chin resting on them.

"Ginny?" he said, standing in the doorway.

"Go away!" Ginny snapped.

"No." Ginny looked at him _very_ confused. "No, last time I listened to you; I didn't see you for five years. I'm not making that mistake again. I need to talk to you. I have a feeling I can change you mind about not telling me what happened."  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Harry leaned against the doorframe.

"The fact that Ron heard us fighting." Ginny's eyes nearly doubled in size. "It's no secret anymore that you're talking. Now, the best thing to do would be to tell me the whole story. From the beginning. Maybe I can help." Ginny looked out the window. Harry crossed the room, and stood next to her, stroking her hair. She leaned up against his strong body. "We'll start small. Who did this to you?" Ginny remained silent. Harry crouched down next to her. "Okay, I'll ask a yes or no question, and all you have to do is nod or shake your head. Okay?" She nodded. "Was it someone we know?" She nodded again. "In the Order?" Ginny shot him a deadly stare. Harry put his hands up in defense. "Hey! I just thought that I'd ask. Okay, not in the Order. School? Did they go to school with us?" Ginny nodded slowly. "A boy?" She nodded again. "In our house?" Ginny shook her head. She was close to tears now. "Slytherin?" She nodded. Harry knew who it was. "Malfoy. It was Malfoy wasn't it?" She nodded, and buried her face in his chest. "He's in Azkaban now, Ginny. There's nothing to worry about. Now, tell me what he did. Please?"

"I was drugged. Grabbed from behind, and all I felt was a cloth held over my nose and mouth. Next thing I knew, I was in this room, tied up to the bed. Malfoy came in, and then he, he…" Ginny trailed off. Harry took her face in his rough hands, and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What did he do to you, Ginny? Please tell me," he said with a surprisingly calm tone. Ginny bit her bottom lip, and shook her head. "Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Did he beat you?" She nodded. They were back to simply yes or no questions. Harry realized that he would have to be patient in order to get through to her. "Did he do anything else to you?" She nodded again. Harry was almost afraid to ask her, but he knew he had to. "Did he rape you?" Ginny burst into tears, and buried her face into Harry's robes. Within minutes, they were soaked. Harry could barely control his anger. How _dare_ Malfoy rape Ginny! She didn't do anything to him. Harry waited until Ginny had cried herself to sleep before carrying her to her bed, and leaving.

Harry Apparated outside Ron and Hermione's house, and knocked on the door. Hermione opened it, and let him in.

"Ron told me about Ginny," she said quietly when they got into the kitchen. "He also explained to me why you didn't tell us, and I want you to know that I think that that's very sweet of you."

"Thanks 'Mione, but I'm afraid that I must be the bearer of bad news. Where's Ron?"

"I'm right here," Ron said as he came into the room. "What's wrong? Did you get in another fight with Ginny?" Harry shook his head.

"You should probably sit down for this you guys."

Hermione asked in a worried voice, "Harry, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me? Is Ginny alright?"

"Ginny's fine, but I know what happened to her. I managed to get through to her for a little bit, but not much. She's still deeply traumatized by the whole ordeal."

"Was it really that bad? I mean, I guessed that it was horrible and everything, but what exactly happened? Who did this to her?" asked Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath, and said, "Malfoy. Malfoy's the one that kidnapped her. She said that she was drugged, and the next thing she knew she woke up tied up to a bed in a room. She was beat, but I don't know how badly. There's more, but I want you both to stay as calm as you can for this part." Both Ron and Hermione nodded, but Harry knew that they would immediately flip out as soon as he told them. "She was raped." In an instant, Ron stood up, and sent his chair flying. Hermione looked silently at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"What? He _raped_ her?" Ron roared.

"Ron, please, calm down," Hermione said quietly. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down_? Maybe you didn't hear what that, that, that bastard did to my baby sister, Hermione!"

"I did hear. There's no need for such language, Ron. Yelling won't get you anywhere. There's actually nothing we can do about it now. He's already in Azkaban."

"Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right. There's nothing we can do about it. He's already been tried. Plus, even if we did bring it up in court, what would they do? He's already stuck in Azkaban for the rest of his life. There's nothing more that they can add to that sentence."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione said, "No, they can't kill him because of this. It doesn't work like that. As much as I'd like that to happen too, it simply won't stand up in court. Besides, Ginny waited too long to come out about it, and there's no proof. I'm sorry, Ron, but there's nothing we can do about it now, except support Ginny." Harry stood up.

"Well, I really should be getting home. I'm sorry I stopped by with such bad news, but I felt like you had to know," he said before he Disapparated with a _pop_.

When Harry got back to his house, he found an envelope on his kitchen table. When he opened it, he found a note from Ginny.

_Harry, could you please come over? I know I just saw you, but I keep having bad dreams, and I'm really scared. Could you please stay over tonight? -Ginny_. Harry returned the note to its envelope, and Apparated back to Ginny's house.

Ginny was waiting for Harry when he arrived. She threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Come on, Ginny, let's get inside. I want to talk to you about what you told me earlier." Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and led him up to her room. Harry lay down on the bed, and Ginny curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told Ron and Hermione about what you told me. They're both furious, but I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do about it. Malfoy's already locked up in Azkaban for life for being a Death Eater, so bringing this up in court would just be pointless. Plus, you've waited too long. You should have come out right away and told us."

"I couldn't. For some reason, I couldn't. I should have though. It would have made things a lot easier. Harry, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I overreacted. You were right, it was all my fault that you left in the first place," Ginny said. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Let's not worry about this right now. That's probably what's giving you nightmares. Let's get some sleep." Both closed their eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up with something heavy covering him. He was confused for a few seconds, until he saw the fiery red hair. It was Ginny. It was great to have her back. Harry was about to wake Ginny up half an hour later when she began to moan and cry out in her sleep. He tried to calm her down, but she only broke free of his grip, and started to hit him.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!" Harry yelled. Ginny's eyes flew open.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come. I thought that if you were here that I wouldn't get anymore nightmares, but I did anyway. I'm sorry." Harry stroked Ginny's hair, and shushed her.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny shook her head. "I was more than happy to come and stay here, because I missed you. I missed us." He kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to his body, and they laid there in silence for another half an hour.

**A/N:** See! This chapter makes up for the fact that the other one was really short! I have writer's block, but my beta gets back in town today, so yeah, I'll update as soon as I get some good ideas! Much love!

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Six Months Later_

Ginny shot up in bed. She had had another nightmare. Next to her, her fiancée, Harry Potter sat up.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and said, "Are you alright, Ginny?" Ginny nodded. Harry kissed her cheek. "I love you, you know that right?" She nodded.

"You tell me that all the time," she replied. "But I never get tired of hearing it." Harry smiled, and he felt Ginny's warm lips on his own. This was the life. He had the love of his life back, and they were getting married in a few months. Thirty minutes later, Harry and Ginny got up to get ready for work. Both worked at the Ministry in the very small department made up of Order of the Phoenix members. Not many people know about the department, and it was supposed to stay that way for as long as possible.

When Harry got home from work that day, he found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. He snuck up behind her, and covered her eyes. Ginny smiled.

"Guess who," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Hmm….I have no clue who that is. It must be a burglar breaking into my house," she said. Harry kissed her neck.

"Think again," he said.

"Hello, Harry. I thought that you wouldn't be home at least another hour." Harry uncovered her eyes, and sat down. Then, he reached over, and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"I got off early. I thought that we could spend some time together relaxing." Ginny closed her eyes, and cuddled close to his chest.

"That sounds good. I hope you're comfortable though, because I don't plane on getting up from this position for a while." Harry laughed. Without warning, he stood up, taking Ginny with him. Ginny squealed, and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck. "Harry Potter! You put me down _this instant_!"

"Do you really want me to do that?" Ginny stopped to think. Harry was going to drop her on the ground if he put her down that instant.

"Never mind. You're in trouble though." Harry chuckled.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? You said that you weren't going to get up, and I wanted to sit on the couch, so I took you with me." He sat down on the couch. "Now, what will the punishment be?" Harry had a mischievous spread across his face. Ginny knew what he wanted.

"You have to sleep on the couch tonight," she said simply.

"The couch?" Harry acted hurt. "I was thinking more along the lines of this." He took her face in his hands, and kissed her tenderly. Ginny gasped, and deepened the kiss.

Half an hour later, Ginny got up from where she was lying on the couch to make her and Harry something to eat. While she was cooking, she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled slightly. She then felt lips against her neck.

"Harry, I'm trying to make us something to eat. So, unless you want to go hungry, I'd recommend that you stop," she said, not looking up from what she was doing. Immediately, Harry stopped, and sat down at the table. He picked up the book Ginny had been reading, and read the title.

"Another book about Hogwarts? You're starting to turn into Hermione," he said. Ginny spun around.

"That's something really nice to say about one of your best friends. I was flipping through it, nothing big. I was really bored. You got home from work late again today." Harry stood up, and gave Ginny a hug.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I really am. They're re-trying Malfoy in a few weeks. They want to bring up what he did to you." Harry didn't want to tell Ginny this so soon, but knew that he would have to eventually. Ginny's face drained of all color, and she dropped the plate she was carrying. "Ginny, honey, are you alright?"

"I need to sit down," Ginny said quietly. Harry helped her into the nearest chair. "Why do they want to bring this up? I had just started to get over it! I thought you said that Malfoy's already in Azkaban for life, so bringing this up would be pointless." Ginny began to cry. Harry pulled her close to him.

"They want it on the record. That's the only reason they want to do this. Ron and I tried to talk them out of it, but they have a point. This needs to be on record. You don't even have to show up. With things like this, they can use the Veritaserum Potion on him. You can stay home the whole time."

Slowly, Ginny stopped crying. She felt so safe with Harry's arms around her. She began to wonder why she had left everything behind for so long. Harry would have protected her. She had lost 5 years of her life with him. Five years that she would have to hurry up and make up.

**THE END!**


End file.
